Restricted
by Quinnfy
Summary: And we were never told what we do. TAEGI slight MINYOON VKOOK


_Sebagai pelunas hutang kepada seorang kawan yang telah bekerja keras sepanjang waktu; seorang saudara jarak jauh dari Min genius jjang jjang man boong boong._

 _._

 _._

Jimin tengah pergi ke Jepang;

Oh tentu saja—dengan Jungkook.

Meninggalkan Yoongi membusuk bersama spekulasi ajaib yang merebak di dunia media sosial. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang merana karena rasa _iri_ —dibumbui cemburu. Siapa yang tahan melihat kekasihmu melancong ke negara lain; berlibur berdua dengan orang yang banyak dispekulasikan sebagai _'pacar kedua'_ si don juan Busan; bersenang-senang sedangkan dirinya terkubur di balik sound sistem canggih studio pribadi.

Bibir Yoongi bisa saja berucap "pergilah Jim, aku tidak masalah" ketika Jimin berpamitan. Meski matanya menggumamkan kesebalan. Meski hatinya dongkol karena harus _extra hati-hati_ ; tidak bisa _bebas_ layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Karena ia tahu— _mereka_ semua tahu, ada beberapa _tentara_ yang mulai curiga.

Jadi Yoongi bisa apa selain sok sibuk dan mengubur diri di balik pintu 'Genius Lab'nya sendiri.

Hingga si pemilik senyum kotak itu menyembul dari balik pintu; Taehyung. Siapa lagi yang sudi menghampirinya di sini dan menyerahkan diri untuk diseruduk macan betina sepertinya? Si rambut _ash_ itu membawa dua gelas kertas kopi yang terlihat mengepul menggiurkan. Andai saja Namjoon atau Jimin di sini—kepala itu tidak akan selamat dari sledingan maut.

Yoongi 'kan punya gangguan lambung.

"Tenang saja hyung—ini aman bagi lambung," beo Taehyung menirukan slogan salah satu iklan yang dibintangi seorang aktor terkenal. Tanpa sopan-santun ia menyelonong begitu saja, meletakkan kopi menggiurkan itu di atas meja dan melepaskan mantelnya sembarangan. Duduk selonjoran di atas karpet lalu menertawakan wajah Yoongi yang kusut.

"Sudahlah hyung—tidak usah banyak _lagak_ ,"

Mulai lagi.

Taehyung mungkin saja salah satu member yang berani mengambil resiko menemuinya di gua pertapaannya; tapi yang paling menyebalkan—ia akan kemari dan berceloteh mengenai hubungannya dengan si Don Juan. Berlagak seolah ia yang lebih mengerti dan paham mengenai perasaan Yoongi—yang nyatanya memang _benar_.

"Semua orang tahu—Agust D yang genius tengah cemburu besar-besaran melihat Jimin dengan— _aduh_!"

Yoongi menjambak rambut Taehyung sebelum lelaki itu berceloteh lebih jauh. Yoongi mematikan komputernya, menyambar gelas kertas kopinya—dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu berpindah menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa kecil di seberang ruangan.

Yoongi hendak memejamkan matanya, mencerna semua oongan yang baru saja ia baca adalah kabar burung picisan. Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya menghimpit tubuhnya di atas sofa, memberikan sedikit ruang bagi Yoongi untuk bergerak.

"Min Yoongi manis sekali ketika _ngambek_ ; alih-alih cemburu,"

Pipi Yoongi bisa saja memanas seperti cengunguk labil, tapi matanya tidak beralih pada Taehyung yang menatapnya tajam. Cengiran menyebalkan itu tidak juga hilang, tapi Yoongi menyukainya. Taehyung bermulut tajam—jika menyangkut soal Jimin dan hatinya. Taehyung tersenyum, kali ii lebih lembut. Matanya mengatakan segala hal yang di pendamnya.

"Diam Taehyung—" tangan Yoongi terulur membekap gemas mulut Taehyung.

"—jangan kemari jika hanya mengejek hubunganku dengan Park Jimin."

Taehyung lebih berani mendaratkan satu kecupan halus di ujung hidung Yoongi.

"Padahal semua yang kukatakan adalah benar."

Yoongi mendengus. Menjambak rambut _ash_ Taehyung lagi.

"Jangan kemari jika waktumu hanya digunakan untuk membahas Jimin,"

Karena di sinilah;

Taehyung bukanlah seorang kekasih yang mencintai Jungkook dan Yoongi bukanlah seorang kekasih yang menggalau memikirkan Jimin. Taehyung tidak akan lagi mempermasalahkan jika Jimin adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya dan Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan jika Taehyung adalah pacarnya. Taehyung dan Yoongi—di balik mereka; di balik _tentara_ yang berspekulasi macam-macam;

Hanyalah dua lelaki Daegu yang secara rahasia saling menyimpan rasa.

.

.

"Mau kemana, _bocah_?"

Seokjin menghadang Taehyung dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sedangkan Namjoon yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya ikut mendongak. Yang jadi tersangka hanya mengendikkan bahunya, sibuk melilitkan syal ke leher dan berjalan menuju almari es.

Mengeruk cemilan serta dua kaleng soda dingin.

"Aku mencium bau-bau _affair_ disini,"

Dahi Taehyung berkedut. Ingatkan innernya untuk lebih menahan diri; ini Namjoon—leader kebanggaan semua member. Sekaligus seseorang yang lebih tua. Ingatkan lagi ada nama _'Dewa Kehancuran Yang Maha Agung'_ disandang Namjoon. Taehyung telak kalah jika berani bersikap bar-bar pada omongan menyebalkan itu.

"Woa aku akhirnya paham,"

Lagi.

Seokjin memberikan cengiran usil dan bergabung dengan Namjoon untuk meledeknya. Taehyung sebenarnya tidak peduli; hanya saja _sungkan_. Dari semua member, hanya Namjoonlah yang paling _peka_ ; yang paling _bulletproof_ untuk dibohongi. Sulit baginya bersikap; toh pada akhirnya Namjoon akan melihatnya secara _transparant_.

" _Affair_ kepalamu, hyung. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit perhatian pada lelaki yang diabaikan oleh pacarnya."

"Oh jangan membicarakan keadaanmu disini,"

Sialan.

Taehyung memincing kesal sedangkan kedua sejoli itu tertawa keras. Terang saja; Jungkook juga bersikap sok sibuk selama di Jepang dengan Jimin. Taehyung ditelantarkan; Yoongi juga ditelantarkan.

Bukan hal yang salah 'kan jika saling memberikan perhatian?

Hati Yoongi memanas; matanya menatap telak foto buram yang diambil oleh segelintir _tentara_ di Jepang. Fotonya buram, sama seperti hatinya. Meski Taehyung sudah acap kali bosan menasehatinya, Yoongi tetaplah lelaki keras kepala— _kenceng_ maunya. Jarinya usil mencari; matanya usil membaca.

Tapi hatinya tidak usil untuk merasa tersakiti.

Taehyung yang menyugar surai pirang di pangkuannya berdecak kesal. Merebut ponsel canggih itu dari jemari Yoongi dan menyisihkannya jauh ke atas meja. Bercampur dengan makanan ringan yang terbuka dan kaleng soda yang tersisa setengahnya.

"Sudut sebuah foto bisa membuat semuanya semakin rumit," ia mulai berceloteh lagi. Hobinya 'kan memang mendalami fotografi—membuatnya sedikit di atas angin untuk menjelaskan pada Yoongi yang merebak.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka membuat spekulasi yang menyakitkan di luar sana," Yoongi memprotes dengan ribut.

"Aku tidak mengerti karena tidak ingin mencari tahu."

Taehyung selalu bersikap seolah kepala dingin dengan Jungkook; dan apa yang dilakukan manisnya di luar sana. Seolah menutup mata dari semua spekulasi ajaib yang dibuat oleh yang melihat dan berdelusi. Tapi Yoongi tahu benar—jeritan Jungkook yang parau di beberapa malam membuktikan bahwa Taehyung tidak _setenang_ itu.

"Aku tidak mau menangis. Tapi hatiku sakit,"

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis."

"Taehyung!"

Yoongi merengut. Membuat fokus Taehyung terpecah. Antara hati Yoongi yang mejeritkan kecemburuan—atau bibir tipis yang mengerucut menggoda untuk dilumat. Tapi persetan soal semuanya; hati Taehyung tahu cara menaklukkan fokusnya.

Maka Yoongi terpejam ketika halus bibir Taehyung mengecup belah bibirnya pula. Melarikan tangan di kaos Taehyung; berlagak menolak padahal bibirnya terbuka ketika Taehyung menjilatnya. Ikut melenguh ketika lidah panas itu menyusuri rongga muutnya dengan _liar_. Taehyung mendesaknya hingga punggungnya terbaring di sofa yang sempit. Menciumnya hingga oksigen terasa begitu mahal; membuatnya mendesau kacau ketika bibir itu turun menjelajahi rahangnya.

Lehernya.

Hingga lapisan kulit yang terbungkus fabic.

Di sini. Di atas sofa sempit itu; di ruangan Genius Yoongi yang kedap suara. Mereka menjadi buta; atas nama cinta yang rahasia atau nafsu primitif yang terjajah untuk membalas rasa sakit. Tapi Yoogi tidak peduli, ia akan selalu menerima permainan Taehyung dengan senang hati. Dan Taehyung juga tidak peduli, ia akan selalu memberi Yoongi satu sesi permainan yang menyenangkan hati.

"Kering sekali—"

Yonggi mendesis kacau. Tangannya lari meremas helai asih Taehyung yang berantakan, sementara tubuhnya disiksa sentuhan asing yang menggetarkan.

"—kau tidak pernah bermain sendiri?" Jemari Taehyung menggeru pinggiran lubangnya.

"Aku tidak sebinal kelinci Busanmu— _akh_ T-taehyung,"

Logika Yoongi terhempas. Taehyung dan lidah keparatnya bekerja di bawah sana. Telapak tangannya menahan kaki Yoongi untuk tetap terbuka; sedangkan mulutnya bekerja. Tubuh Yoongi bereaksi luar biasa, malu-malu tapi menanti lebih. Juga bibirnya yang _gengsi_ mengucap desah. Taehyung lebih suka menyiksa; lidah dan jarinya berkolaborasi lebih _dalam_ di lorong Yoongi, atau sengaja memberikan decak basah yang mengundang birahi.

" _T-taehyung hh—_ "

Yoongi menyebut namanya dengan putus asa. Terguncang di atas sofa, seirama dengan hujaman telak di bawah sana. Jemarinya meremas jemari Taehyung yang membelenggunya; sedangkan tubuhnya begitu responsif untuk sentuhan ringan.

Taehyung memberikan kecupan ringan di sepanjang leher Yoongi yang lembab—begitu berhati-hati untuk menahan diri tidak meninggalkan _bekas_. Berakhir memberikan gerakan menyusu pada dadanya yang tersiksa mengais oksigen. Taehyung itu _tenang_ ; tidak seperti Jimin yang suka berkoar _dirty talk_.

Tapi dedikasi keahliannya tidak beda jauh. Hujaman dalam—dan putus-putus membuat pangkal perut Yoongi terasa teraduk. Kaki polosnya melingkar erat pada tubuh Taehyung yang masih terbalut kaos hitam; jemari kakinya menggerit mengenaskan ketika Taehyung tepat menusuknya begitu _dalam_. Jemari panjang yang mengurungi jemari Yoongi dengan erat; serta bibir keparat yang memberikan rangsangan kupu-kupu di tubuh bagian tasnya.

Yoongi akan _sampai_ tanpa disentuh; dan katakan Taehyung menyukainya.

Sofa yang berdecit, suara kulit yang bertabrakan dan erangan Yoongi yang putus asa. Sinkronisasi melodi terbaik untuk meredam gejolak hati dua pemuda Daegu yang patah hati.

.

.

"Sugar!"

Yoongi tahu Jimin kembali memeluknya, menghujani bibirnya dengan ciuman yang membuat Hoseok mengernyit sesaat setelah ia sampai. Di sisi lain; Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang sibuk memeluk manisnya.

Semua ada masanya untuk _kembali_.

Ada masanya untuk kembali _percaya_.

Yoongi menyongsong pelukan Jimin, kembali mendengarkan prianya berceloteh. Kembali pada rutinitas seperti biasanya. Kembali menjadi sosok Min Yoongi kekasih Park Jimin. Dan Kim Taehyung kekasih Jeon Jungkook. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Seperti aroma pengab sperma di ruangan Yoongi yang telah tetralisir pengharum ruangan.

Taehyung akan kembali menjadi kawan baiknya. Yang terkadang sengaja menjadi _savage_ ; terkadang juga menyaru segala tingkahnya. Yoongi akan kembali menjadi kawan Daegunya.

Tapi pada satu episode berlari; Taehyung sengaja tertangkap kamera terang-terangan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Menawarkan satu genggaman intim rahasia seperti waktu mereka berada di Hawaii. Maka katakan Yoongi tidak kuasa menolak—hatinya bahkan berdebar malu-malu.

Dan ketika mata Namjoon menatap genggaman halus mereka; Taehyung melemparkan satu senyuman implikasi.

.

.


End file.
